


You Make My Heart Smile

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>查尔斯·泽维尔是一个粉丝众多的演员，有人认为他是偶像，没演技的那种。但他的一部分粉丝不这么认为，其中有一个铁杆粉丝叫做艾瑞克·兰瑟——是个世上少见的粉丝，查尔斯可以证明。<br/>明星和粉丝相爱的故事~浪漫爱情故事~<br/>送给超市和车车做生贺。</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make My Heart Smile

我们可以说艾瑞克·兰瑟是这样一个人：有体面工作，受高等教育（在大学时被政治、哲学蒙骗的热血沸腾，在深夜就着啤酒、香烟看黑帮电影，在白天靠咖啡和精神力吸收每一滴建筑学知识），他三观正常，表面严肃冷酷却坚持每天给公司楼下流浪汉肖买一杯咖啡，喜欢棉麻制品但如果床伴穿丝绸他会比平时更加热情，声称爱情电影是无聊产物（战争才能决定一切！）但在陪瑞雯——他最好的朋友——看《暮光之城》时哭的一塌糊涂……基本上，他就是纽约这座大都市里最常见到的普通人——如果他没有和那位因《磁理论》夺得奥斯卡影帝的男演员查尔斯·泽维尔结婚并领养了一对双胞胎的话。

当然，在我们故事开始的时候，兰瑟先生还只是纽约写字楼里最常见到的中产阶级中的一员，他没有收到诸如“嘿老兄明年这时候会有一个叫泽维尔的蓝眼睛帅哥在你床上把你摸醒”之类的提示，一点都没有。但从技术层面讲，即使是在一切还没有征兆的时候，那位叫泽维尔的蓝眼睛帅哥就已是艾瑞克每天醒来见到的第一个人了。

啊哈，这就是每年按时报税，定期给父母好友打电话，光明节前给所有朋友发节日贺卡的兰瑟先生最重视的秘密——他是那位有“21世纪最纯情面孔”、“拥有即使做了错事也会被原谅的脸”的著名演员查尔斯·泽维尔的铁杆粉丝。

瑞雯说他是泽维尔病毒重度携带者，好在他并不像十几岁女孩那样以传播泽维尔病毒为毕生目标，他“懂得以此为耻”并明白如果他在她面前花痴哪怕一次，她就会将艾瑞克醉酒后抱着平板电脑上的泽维尔傻笑的照片传上每一个社交网络，不管艾瑞克有没有在用——实际上他都有用，不过他不会和瑞雯互换Tumblr帐号的，绝不会。

但尽管如此，他依旧有胆量向瑞雯宣称他不觉得泽维尔只有一张脸不错。这句话除了代表他认为泽维尔的屁股肩膀手臂大腿都很不错以外，还代表他对这个影视界红人演技的认同。不过在瑞雯眼中，这句话只代表“除了……以外”那个部分。

“我知道你是Gay。所以，哪怕你稍微努力一下，”她说着将菜刀“唰”地从木质刀架上拔出来，“能不要再提醒我这个事实了吗？”

“我只是说他新拍的那部《布里奥尼之死》很不错。”艾瑞克靠在流理台上看他的老友熟练切碎菜板上的胡萝卜，完全没有意识到他应该停下来换个话题了，“我是电影爱好者，我评论每一部看过的电影。”

“你评论每一部泽维尔的电影。”她强调，手下的胡萝卜变成细碎的丁丁。

艾瑞克抄起旁边的零食，“在你对泽维尔咬牙切齿时，请记得是你推荐了我他那部吸血鬼电影。”

“因为你看《暮光之城》把鼻涕都哭出来了。我需要让你知道什么是真正的吸血鬼电影。”

艾瑞克耸肩，“总之是你挑起了这场‘泽维尔灾难’，给你自己找麻烦。”

瑞雯把胡萝卜丁装在盘子里，“好，所以如果阿扎赛尔能给我星光交流会的入场券，我也不会给你的。”

“星光交流会？6月24日在史塔克会馆举办的那场？”他来不及阻止自己问出口。

瑞雯无可置否地耸肩。

艾瑞克慎重地把薯片塞进嘴里，表情严肃地像在思考是否要投放核武器。

“无所谓。”他最终说，仍然不肯低头，但显然错过了说无所谓的最佳时机。

“哦真的吗？泽维尔肯定会去呢。你不是一直渴望能再和他说上几句话么？”瑞雯朝他冷笑，手里还拿着刀。

艾瑞克觉得厨房对一栋房子来说真是太危险了。

 

 

 

 

*** ***

艾玛·弗洛斯特——史塔克集团旗下星光经纪公司的著名经纪人——盯着笔记本电脑上颜色鲜艳的网页。随着视线不断下移，她脸上的怀疑和不耐烦稍微缓解，但并未完全褪去。这不多见，但也并不是不存在，一个敏锐度惊人的粉丝。

“说真的，如果这还不能说服你，我们就必须要好好聊聊了，艾玛。”查尔斯·泽维尔坐在她对面，一边摆弄着手机一边说。

“如果你肯少花点时间看网站留言，多看看我给你发的剧本。你去年就可以和罗伯森导演一起走红毯了。”艾玛干脆地合上电脑，面带微笑地看着她的艺人专心地玩手机。

查尔斯挑眉，“罗伯森？哦，艾玛……”他把手机塞进粗呢外套口袋，“我宁可改行也不会和他合作的。你也知道我不是非要做演员不可。”

“我知道，我知道。”艾玛开始把东西收进她巨大的白色皮包里，她的手机接连收到几条邮件，清脆的提示音响个不停，“你即使什么都不做也不会流落街头。但枯坐在城堡里看到电视转播吉米因为新电影拿到金像奖杯，而你只有你的毛毯和长毛猫，那种感觉一定……”她故意停止动作，刻意营造一种戏剧氛围，连提示音都似配合她般停了下来， “非常令人挫败，不是吗？”

查尔斯眯起眼睛，“吉米离金像奖有一百条尼罗河那么远。”

“可如果你半途而废，那你和金像奖就只有……哦，我忘记了，你的好朋友、我的大老板托尼或许会送你奥斯卡入场券，想想在现场看到吉米获奖，而你只有冰块和威士忌吧，宝贝。或许这样能让你和罗伯森的合作更加顺畅。”

“我看得出你很想用这种方法激励我，我的朋友。”查尔斯在座椅上换个姿势，二郎腿朝一侧过度倾斜，他对着艾玛微笑，神秘又带点调皮，“但我不会和罗伯森合作的，就像我给你看的那篇评论以及我之前和你说的那样，我不需要更多的爱情剧本或者哥特剧本了。如果你不能帮我转型，我可以自己做，而且我一定能做成。而我的成功意味着你并不像自己声称的那样‘能出色地完成所有工作’。”查尔斯飞快地眨眼，“比起我们合作终止，发现自己并不完美会更让你痛苦，不是吗，亲爱的？”

具有针对性的话并没有冒犯艾玛，反而让她露出了和查尔斯一样的笑容，“你知道我喜欢你哪点吗？”

“就承认吧。你喜欢我的全部，艾玛。”查尔斯让转椅朝向另一侧，拿起桌上的签字笔递给他的经纪人，像递一束鲜花似的。

艾玛把笔放进包内，“当初，所有人都说我肯和你合作一定是因为托尼点名让我这样做。但只有我们知道，我当时多高兴能把你收进我的艺人名单。只不过一部电影，你就成为了闪亮的明星，宝贝。”她倾身抚摸下他的脸，“你需要一部叫好又叫座的作品，相信我，看看罗伯森这回的剧本。你这次不会失望的。”

查尔斯和她一起站起来，为难地叹气，仿佛艾玛随便的爱抚就让他投降了，“我不觉得会有什么惊喜，但好的，我会看。而作为交换……”他侧头，漂亮的眼睛露出期待又狡猾的神情。

“我会努力联系你喜欢但我不喜欢的难以取悦的导演们，即使被甩多少次闭门羹都不怕。必要时，你会白拍一部电影，一分钱都拿不到。”

“哦，那正是我最想要的。义务出演，高调获奖。”查尔斯似乎就差击掌欢呼了。

艾玛无视他的调侃，在办公室门口停下，“那个Magneto不会是你为了说服我特意注册的账号吧？”

“不，当然不。我不用注册账号就可以说服你，我的朋友。”查尔斯骄傲地说，“我有真正厉害的粉丝。”

“只有那么一个。”

“我专属的Magneto。”查尔斯特意低声说道。

“很快他就不是你的粉丝了，宝贝。”艾玛带上墨镜，将金色卷发甩到脑后，“做好准备和你的员工Magneto打招呼吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** ***

艾瑞克盯着这封顽固的邮件，来自一个自称为“艾玛·弗洛斯特”的人。同样的邮件他已经删除了无数封，但对方看起来十分顽固而且拥有数不清的电邮地址。

尊敬的Magneto：

您好，我是TS经纪公司的艾玛·弗洛斯特。我从您在X-School（X学派）论坛中的发言中看到了我团队需要的睿智和犀利，诚邀您加入查尔斯·泽维尔先生的公关团队。如有意向，请打给我：917-2356-3958。

有趣，就好像泽维尔那个有名的女魔头经纪人会有时间上粉丝论坛刷帖子一样。

他再次将这个邮件地址拖进黑名单，开始考虑更换追星专用邮箱地址——能摆脱奇怪的诈骗分子是件好事，但除了Magneto他想不到第二个名字，有点棘手。于是他给自己倒了杯咖啡，继续之前的工作，很快就沉浸在设计图中，忘记了这件事。

直到他接到那通电话。当时，他站在空闲的会议室里，桌子上铺满了设计图纸和打开的文件夹，他的助手安琪正在对他尖叫“既然你那么擅长整理，就干脆把我的工作都做了吧！”。

“安静！”艾瑞克把电话拿远，对接近狂怒的女人打手势。他转回头，拿起电话继续说：“你说你是谁？”

安琪毫无形象的撅嘴，试图将刚才泉涌般的愤怒保持住。她打算盯着她的上司，让对方产生一种紧迫感，这对这场争吵至关重要，虽然她从没吵赢过兰瑟，但她确定死盯着他会让他很不爽，那这样她就很爽。

她看到她的上司点头，说“当然，你是艾玛·弗洛斯特”。然后被对方说的话逗笑，接着露出她熟悉的代表你完蛋了的微笑，对着电话低吼：“我他妈的一点都不在乎！”

她得说想要在挂电话时表达狂怒的内心，还是用翻盖手机最有效果——有那种迎面扇对方一巴掌的快感。但她龟毛狠毒的上司用平板智能手机，依旧在挂电话时挂出扇耳光的狠绝。

艾瑞克把手机扔在混乱的图纸上，脸气的发红。他转头看到他叛逆的助理穿着一身紧身短裙一脸恍惚，他突然坚信安琪绝对是选错职业了，或许白天睡觉晚上出动的夜总会更适合她。

这么想着，他听见安琪悠悠地说：“怪不得每次都吵不赢。我们的段位差好远。”

艾瑞克没有比现在还想开除一个人了。

 

 

 

*** ***

夜晚并没有让曼哈顿沉睡，反而激发了她迷人的魅力。街边奔流不息的车流滑过，红黄的车灯一道道晃过，在艾瑞克的眼里缓慢形成一条彩色光线。

男人站在辛迪俱乐部前犹豫。

“我愿意向你证明我的诚意。不要一味地怀疑，如果我说的都是真的呢？Magneto？”那个号称是艾玛·弗洛斯特的女人曾在电话里说。

如果说的都是真的……

艾瑞克低头看了看他穿着的休闲服，有点困惑自己居然真的站在这。成为泽维尔愚蠢的公关团队一员？为他做的任何蠢事奔前跑后？亲眼看到他脑海中勾勒出的完美明星被真人慢慢吞噬，最后确定世界上果然不存在完美的人？绝不。

但是，能和泽维尔见面？像在海德尔堡罗根的酒吧里那次，随意地聊几句？几句话总不会暴露一个人致命缺点的……

终于，他松开紧握的拳头朝前走去，那双载着他上半身跨越马拉松比赛终点线的腿仿佛不再属于他。俱乐部的服务生并没有对他奇怪的名称表示惊讶，核对名单后，对方露出训练有素地微笑，殷勤地为他打开门。那种不真实的感觉从脚底向上蹿，大理石地砖像铺了毛毯一样软，而当他看到那个穿着白色连体衣的弗洛斯特时，眩晕感几乎都要出现了。

“我知道这一切很难相信。”那个金发女人偏头对他微笑，笑容里还有点调皮和得意。

“是，”艾瑞克僵硬地说，“我只是来拿那张入场券。”

“看来我应该给你发一段视频邮件，而不只是信。”艾玛·弗洛斯特，看起来该死的漂亮和优雅，对坐下来的他微笑，毫不在意对方喝柠檬水的速度快于常人。

不管是否有实验表明，柠檬确实能够让人心情放松，至少那杯水让艾瑞克找到了镇定。一旦找回理智，他就开始为方才的失态做出弥补，他对艾玛微笑，说：“即使这一切是真的，我还是会拒绝。而且，找粉丝做偶像的公关？有史以来最烂的主意。”

艾玛耸肩，“你看起来不是一热血冲头就搞砸一切的人。那些影评……”她说着朝前倾身，露出微笑，“让我印象深刻。”

“你是怎么找到那个论坛的？”艾瑞克忍不住问了，毕竟X-School是一个非常隐蔽，而且知名度不高的论坛——比起“泽维尔爱之屋”和“查查后援团”之类的大型粉丝站而言。

艾玛侧头，神秘地笑，“我们有一个热衷于混迹粉丝站的家伙，他是个小天才。”

“看起来他的时间不是一般的多，泽维尔在美欧一共有25个成规模的大型粉丝站，更不要提其他大洲。”艾瑞克不屑的说。

“加入这样一个高效的队伍，多么令人兴奋啊。”艾玛说，递给他一个白色信封，“史塔克集团从不会亏待有价值的人。千载难逢的机会。”

艾瑞克把信封放在桌前，看都没看，“这代价是毁了一个完美的梦。”

意外的回答，厉害的女经纪人礼貌地问：“抱歉？”

“我不想因为一份没意义的工作和一个真实的人毁掉一个梦。”艾瑞克飞快地说，希望不要给对方留下他是文艺的梦想家的坏印象。但显然失败了，艾玛侧着头发出无声的“哦”，感叹道：“我不知道你对查尔斯的印象坏到这个地步，这正是他需要优秀公关的证明——”

艾瑞克忍不住打断她的话，“抱歉我对泽维尔个人没什么印象。我在乎他的作品，欣赏他的演技，喜欢他的每一个角色，但是他个人？我有属于自己的想象。”

艾玛看着他，像是透过他的脑袋看到了其他地方。就在艾瑞克思考是否要对他的想象进行解释时，女人终于开口了，她伸长手按在那个白信封上，眼神认真。

“星光交流会的入场券在里面。去见见查尔斯，我保证他不会毁了你的想象。”说着，她又露出那种调皮的得意，“几句寒暄总不会让你失望的。Mr……？”

“Magneto。我不会告诉你我的名字的。”艾瑞克露出饱含威胁意味的笑，从女人手下抽出那个薄信封。

 

 

 

***   ***

星光交流会，属于托尼·史塔克定期举办的聚会，邀请各界人士（尤其是年轻人）参加，从奥斯卡明星到机械工程师，从物理学家到花花公子封面女郎，你可以在那里遇到任何人，而史塔克会所时尚的装修、精致的美食、完美的音乐，几乎会让人相信自己是无所不能的——除非你之前已参加过星光交流会，或者你熟知托尼·史塔克是怎样的人。

很不幸，查尔斯两者都占了。

“我不明白。为什么我一定要去？”他那天早上还在电话里和艾玛讨价还价，“我可以试着读一下罗伯特的剧本。”而对方的回答是“你他妈的必须读，聚会也必须去。让我这样说吧，你会遇到一个让你印象深刻的人。”

“你给我安排了相亲对象吗？”查尔斯震惊地说。

艾玛已经对他间歇性的不正经免疫了，“相信我，你会发现他的。Magneto，你未来的公关团队一员。”

“我雇佣的公关团队已经很贵了，你可以考虑下我的经济状况吗？”他的口气听起来像是家徒四壁的穷光蛋，“我的形象就差到需要你另外找人补救吗？”

艾玛恶狠狠地，“需要我提醒你吗？乱停车被罚，夜店门口狂吐不止……”

查尔斯飞快地打断了她，“我会努力找那个万磁男的……以及，非常感激你，让上面那些事情安全消失。”

艾玛还在电话里不满意地说：“我现在正拿着你进玩具商店的照片。你下次可以在网上买那些玩具吗，真的有必要买那么大的一个按摩棒吗？”

查尔斯立刻变得很忙，飞快地告别切断了电话。

所以，他现在站在史塔克会所的入场处，看着他的老友托尼对他展示那些漂亮的面具。

留着小胡子的男人骄傲地说：“这次的元素是色彩，查尔斯。多么美妙，每个人都是不同的。”

查尔斯看向那些漂亮的假面，或闪亮或哑光或水润透泽，从尚未被挑走的面具来看，每种都有纯色款和五彩款，分别搭配不同的形状和装饰，他一边看着一边问：“佩珀知道你的创意吗？”

托尼拿起一个全脸的小丑面具带在脸上，“请不要在意那些细节。挑一个你喜欢的吧。”他大方地说，又指着一个贴有“预定”标志的蓝色半脸假面说：“顺便说一句，这个完全贴合你的脸型，能把你的肤色衬的不那么苍白。”

查尔斯瞪那张愚蠢的小丑脸。

“哦，拜托！你喜欢这个，相信我。”托尼说着将他推离入场处，在看他带上面具后骄傲地说“玩的开心，老兄”，就奔去了最前面的摇滚区。

查尔斯从侍应生的托盘里拿走一杯香槟，不自觉地追踪托尼的路线，试图在舞池里找到对方，但很快他就发现假面起了作用，人们变得越发陌生，神秘在细微处发酵，像是谈话间不经意的挑逗。

他游走在人群中，和偶然发现的熟人寒暄，用嘲笑托尼的笑话灌下几杯香槟，然后他转头，想从飞快走过的侍应生手里拿迷你三明治，结果发现自助餐台边有一个带着暗红色半脸假面的男人独自站着，和一盘盘刺身静默成一体。

艾瑞克看着一个中等身材的男人从一圈人中走出来，对方带着漂亮的蕾丝面具（面具右边贴着漂亮的蓝色碎钻和一滴泪珠），对方手里拿着酒杯朝他走来，漂亮的红嘴唇被飞快闪过的舌头弄的水润漂亮，男人在他面前站定，“你好，我的朋友。”

艾瑞克·兰瑟，一个对追星之道有独到见解的骨灰级粉丝，看着面具下自己的偶像，像是失去了声音。

对方接着说，很随意地，“你的面具是皮质的，真是美妙。”

艾瑞克在面具下默默祈祷，希望背后的汗不要湿透衬衫。

 

TBC ……


End file.
